customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Timeline
Barney's Tee-rific Times 1988: Barney is created by former teacher, Sheryl Leach and the first Barney home video The Backyard Show is released. 1989: The Barney Fan Club launches in the US. 1990: Barney debuts in consumer products. 1991: Baby Bop makes her first appearance in the home video release, Barney in Concert. 1992: Barney & Friends, the television series, debuts in the US on PBS. Baby Bop makes her first appearance on PBS with the episode, My Family's Just Right For Me. 1993: BJ, Barney's friend and Baby Bop's brother, joins Barney & Friends on PBS with the episode, Look at Me, I'm 3! Barney is named BEANIE License of the Year by the International Licensing Industry Merchandisers' Association. "Barney's Favorites Vol. 1" is released on CD. Barney begins his future in publishing as the first Barney book is released. Barney takes part in President Clinton's Inaugural Celebration. 1994: Barney's first live concert premieres at Radio City Music Hall in New York; Tickets for all twelve performances are sold out within an hour and a half. August issue of Child Magazine listed Barney as "one of the most influential personalities in young kids’ lives" 1995: The giant Barney balloon makes its first appearance in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and has been part of the parade every year since. The permanent attraction "A Day in the Park with Barney" opens at the Universal Studios Florida theme park. 1996: Barney is named Number 1 Kids Artist by'' Billboard'' "Year in Music,"a title he will keep for 3 years (1996-1998). Barney's first live tour, Barney's Big Surprise, launches and is seen by almost two million fans in the US, Canada, and Mexico during its two-year run. 1997: "Barney Magazine" launches in the US. Microsoft ActiMates Interactive Barney is released. Barney's interactive site launches with www.barney.com 1998: "Barney's Favorites Vol. 1" goes Triple Platinum and "Barney's Favorites Vol. 2"goes Platinum. The first Barney feature film, Barney's Great Adventure, is released in the US. Hasbro's "Barney Song Magic Bongos" is honored with an Oppenheim Toy Portfolio Award. Barney's second live tour, Barney's Musical Castle, tours the US, Puerto Rico and Mexico. Barney Publishing was the #1 best selling children's character with 35 titles on Publisher Weekly's list of best-selling books in 1998. 2000: Microsoft ActiMates "Interactive Barney," in conjunction with Starbright Foundation is distributed to children's cancer hospitals across the US. Barney, Baby Bop and BJ appear daily at Alton Towers, the UK’s premier amusement park. Guests enjoy a sing-along at "Barney’s Theatre", spending time in "Barney’s Playground", and purchasing items at "Barney’s Shop". Barney & Friends will be at Alton Towers for 3 years. 2001: Barney & Friends is honored with a Daytime Emmy Award. Barney participates in STARBRIGHT Hospital Pals program to provide companionship and support for pre-school aged children undergoing radiation therapy to treat their cancer. 2003: Barney's Colorful World tour kicked off at Radio City Music Hall. Barney, BJ and Baby Bop make a grand entrance atop a NYC sight seeing bus and are greeted and escorted down the red carpet by two Rockettes. 2004: Barney's third live tour, Barney's Colorful World launches and tours through the US, Puerto Rico, Ireland and the UK, and is seen by over one million fans during its one-year run. 2005: Barney & Friends begins airing on PBS KIDS Sprout, a dedicated PBS service for preschoolers. 2006: Barney's fourth live tour, Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour ''launches and tours through the US and Canada. Barney launches interactive books with '''Jakks Pacific TeleStory. Riff makes his first appearance in the Home Video release '''''Barney: Let's Make Music. Barney's dino-friend Riff joins the Barney & Friends PBS series and introduces world music to the series. 2007: Barney is honored with a special plaque and his footprints are set in bronze on the "Star Sidewalk" during a special ceremony at the Plaza de las Estrellas in Mexico City, Mexico. 2008: Everyone's favorite purple dinosaur, Barney, commemorates 20 years of sharing, caring and imagination with a dinosaurus-sized worldwide celebration. This includes new production, new partners, new products, new performances and a new website. Barney takes a tour around Canada when Treehouse Live! presents free Barney shows in 18 cities. Play Along by Jakks Pacific commemorates Barney's Anniversary with the all-new Sing and Celebrate Barney '''commemorative plush. 2010: Barney's fifth live tour, ''Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!, is being produced by VEE Corporation, along with HIT Entertainment and tours through the US and Canada. '''''Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Fun Day! launches as the first mobile application for the iPhone and iPod Touch. 2011: Barney & Friends begins airing on Time Warner Cable Kids, the preschool channel for kids debuts in the US. 2012: ''Barney's Storybook Treasury ''launches the first book app for iPad, iPhone and iPod touch from HIT Entertainment and iStoryTime.